


Happy Halloween

by annalouise_vintage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Ada Cackle - Freeform, Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hackle, Halloween, Hecababe, Hecate Hardbroom - Freeform, Hecate in a ball gown, Hecate struggles with emotions, Lesbians, Love Confession, With her hair down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: Mixture of two prompts:1) poorly timed confession2) Holiday





	Happy Halloween

It was the morning of Halloween and Hecate Hardbroom was a nervous mess. Even though she wasn’t quite fond of big Halloween ceremonies it was still her job to ensure that Cackle’s Halloween celebration would go without any unpleasant or unplanned incidents. 

She had been tranferring around classrooms the whole morning trying to be everywhere at once and making sure everything went right.   
And when she was just in the mid of a heated discussion with Miss Drill about the appropriate colours of decroration elements, Ada wanted to speak to her.

She transferred right into her office, a privilege only Hecate possessed.  
Contrary to Hecate’s expection Ada wasn’t sitting at her desk but was wandering around in a very unsetteled manner. 

„Ada, what is it?“  
„I need to talk to you.“  
„I know, that’s why you asked me to come, I suppose.“   
„Yes.“, Ada ignored the irony in Hecate’s voice. „I wanted to speak about something with you, something that has, at least for me, a great significance.“

„Mmh.“ Hecate nodded absently while simultaneously going through her notes.

„Hecate, listen to me!“  
Ada grabbed Hecate‘s hand.   
„I need to tell you something, no I - I need to ask you something.“  
„Don‘t worry, I have everything under control.“ , murmured Hecate distantly still checking her clipboard.

„It‘s not concerning the ceremony, dear.“, Ada turned towards the window, „I have been thinking a lot about you lately and our little -er incident last week did not help getting my mind off you, quite the contrary actually. I want this to be a thing Hecate. I am in love with you.“

Hecate‘s view shot up from whatever paper she had been checking so accurately.   
„I- I - Ada- it-“, Hecate felt like she was going to faint „ excuse me“ she stammered before vanishing.

Normally Hecate could pinpoint her target location effortlessly but right now she wasn‘t even able to think straight which resulted in her not landing in the middle of her room but rightat the edge of her four-poster-bed eventuatuing in her awkwarldy slumping off, painfully twisting her wrist in the process.

Hecate‘s heart was racing, her toughts seemed to follow suit. She leaned against her bed trying to just concentrate on her breathing until the worst was over.   
After a good fifteen minutes she slowly began to calm down enough to become clear-headed again, which unfortunately didn‘t help much witch her anxiety since she was now realizing what just happened.  
She messed up. Everything. 

How should she ever be able to let Ada catch sight of her again. But there was no way around, hands still trembling she opened her pocket watch. In four hours precisely the ceremony would start.   
„Typical!“ she left out a short huff that was somewhere between laugther and sobbing.   
Ada had confessed her love to her. Something Hecate had never dared to dream of and instead of being happy about it, instead of telling Ada how she felt about her, how she had dreamed about this for years, she freaked out.

There was a knock at the door. Hecate jumped. She didn‘t dare to say something hoping that whoever it was would just go again.   
But think again.  
Another knock.   
„Hecate, it‘s me, are you in there.“  
Ada.  
Hecate figured Ada wouldn‘t just go so she answered startles by how throaty she sounded. She cleared her throat and repeated  
louder „I am here, yes.“

As Ada was carefully opening the door Hecate realised that she was still huddling on the ground, she tried to get up quickly but her stricken wrist gave out under her and she fell back with a shriek.

„Hecate!“  
Ada hurried towards her but then changed her mind. She knew Hecate could be particular about her personal space and she didn‘t want to unsettle her even more.  
„I am fine thanks."  
By now she had finally managed to get herself into a standing postion. She turned away, Ada shouldn‘t see her in that state. 

„I am sorry Hecate, I should have choosen a calm moment to tell you, I didn‘t want to overwhelm you.“  
Hecate bit onto her lip. She wanted to say something but she feared that her voice might still be too shaky.  
„It‘s not your fault, I am not offended when you need time to thing about it and I also won‘t be when you don‘t return my feeling.“

„No!“ it‘s all Hecate could say at the moment, tears started falling down her cheeks again.  
„No Ada, I do love you!“  
Ada carefully moved closer and put her arms around Hecate. She was sobbing by now.  
„I am so sorry Ada, please don‘t think bad of me, it was just so - „ she stopped struggling to put her feelings into words.  
„Overwhelmed?“   
Hecate nodded burying her face in Ada‘s nape.  
Ada kissed her.

Her Ada. Her beautiful, gentle indulgent Ada. 

 

Three hours later the Halloween ceremony began.  
Ada had offered Hecate to opportunity to stay in her room and rest but Hecate wanted none of this.  
Ada even was slightly revieled by this behaviour. Hecate became herself again.  
She had quickly casted a spell t redo her makeup and hair and then transferred back to the assembly hall to continue checking everything and everyone.

Ada stood next to the (d-e-l-i-c-i-o-u-s) buffet nipping on a glass of punch when suddenly everything became unusually quiet. She tunred her head and nearly chocked.

Hecate had materialized at the entrance and Ada was sure she had never seen anything so beautiful.  
She was wearing a jetblack dress with a high collar but -different from her daily style- some cleavage it went down to Hecate’s feet and as she moved Ada could see that there was actually a train attached. The dress had long sleeves and Hecate had paired a pair of see through (black, obviously) gloves with it.   
But was fascinated Ada even more was that Hecate had actually decided to wear her hair down for the evening. Long curls fell over her shoulder and down her back almost reaching hip length and only hold together by a bat-shaped onyx buckle.  
She strode towards Ada ignoring the fact that all eyes were set on her, she herself had just eyes for Ada.  
„Good evening.“ She couldn’t manage to hide a tiny smirk.  
„Happy Halloween, Hecate.“  
She bended down subtly „Happy Halloween. My love.“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3  
> The tropes were suggested by @queencfevil on tumblr even though I unfortunately didn't read it correctly so "detective AU" changed to "holiday" (my apologies)


End file.
